Winnie the Pooh Goes Over the Garden Wall
Winnie the Pooh Goes Over the Garden Wall is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV series by N/A. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The series follows two half-brothers, Wirt and Greg, who become lost in a strange forest called the Unknown. In order to find their way home, the two must travel across the seemingly supernatural forest with the occasional help of the wandering, mysterious and elderly Woodsman and Beatrice, an irritable bluebird who travels with the boys in order to find a woman called Adelaide, who can supposedly undo the curse on Beatrice and her family and show the half-brothers the way home. Wirt, the older brother, is a worry-prone teenager and would rather keep to himself than have to make a decision. His three passions are the clarinet, poetry, and architecture but he keeps this private out of fear of being mocked. On the other hand, Greg, the younger brother, is all about play and being carefree, much to Wirt's chagrin and the danger to himself and others. Greg carries a frog, whose name is undetermined and who can communicate only through singing. Stalking the main cast is the Beast, an ancient creature who leads lost souls astray until they lose their hope and willpower and turn into "Edelwood trees". Final chapters In the final two episodes, it is revealed that Wirt and Greg are actually two boys from the modern era. Wirt and Greg's strange appearance stems from the fact that the night they entered the Unknown was Halloween. Wirt, attempting to take back an embarrassing poetry tape he made for a girl he likes, had followed her to a graveyard scary story gathering before a police officer scared him and Greg into jumping over the cemetery's garden wall. On the other side of the wall, they landed on train tracks where Greg was almost hit by a train. Wirt pushed them both off a hill into a lake/river in an attempt to save him, knocking them both unconscious in the process and sending them to a Limbo-like realm between life and death. At the end of the last episode, Wirt and Greg wake up in a hospital, with Greg telling a story but being cut off before we can hear what it's about. As the scene ends, Greg's frog begins to glow, due to having eaten a magic bell in The Unknown, suggesting that there was at least some physical aspect to the story. The series ends with a slow montage of how Wirt and Greg affected the inhabitants of the Unknown. Episodes Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Elijah Wood as Wirt *Collin Dean as Gregory (Greg) *Melanie Lynskey as Beatrice *Christopher Lloyd as the Woodsman *Jack Jones as Greg's Frog *Samuel Ramey as the Beast *Emily Brundige as Sara *Mark Bodnar as the North Wind *John Cleese as Quincy Endicott and Adelaide *Tim Curry as Auntie Whispers *Noureen DeWulf as Pumpkin Gal *Frank Fairfield as the Toy Maker *Chris Isaak as Enoch *Shirley Jones as Beatrice's Mother *Janet Klein as Miss Langtree *Thomas Lennon as Jimmy Brown *Sam Marin as Mr. Langtree *Judah Nelson as the Cloud City Reception Committee *Bebe Neuwirth as Margueritte Grey *Jerron "Blind Boy" Paxton as the Highwayman *Cole Sanchez as Jason Funderberker *Shannyn Sossamon as Lorna *Fred Stoller as Fred the Horse *Deborah Voigt as Queen of the Clouds *Audrey Wasilewski as the Tavern Keeper Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Baloo, Bagheera, Robin Hood, Little John, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Bowser Family, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, Team Rocket, Shere Khan, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Facilier, the Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith will guest star in this TV series. Category:Halloween Specials Category:Package Films Category:TV series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers